This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles may include an electronically controlled braking system (e.g., a brake-by-wire system). Such braking systems can employ a stroke sensor to detect a position of a piston attached to a brake pedal. In this manner, the stroke sensor is able to detect a length of movement of the brake pedal when the brake pedal is depressed by the driver. An electronic control unit can determine an amount of braking force that is appropriate to slow or stop the vehicle based on the length of brake pedal movement detected by the stroke sensor. The electronic control unit can control a motor or other actuator that can actuate brake calipers with the appropriate amount of braking force to slow or stop the vehicle. The present disclosure provides a stroke sensor assembly and electronic control unit that can be incorporated into such an electronically controlled braking system.